


Добрый и злой

by Cherry_on_top



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, вещества, дабкон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_on_top/pseuds/Cherry_on_top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для этой игры нужны трое</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрый и злой

Это было бы забавно — отпустить его в таком виде. Зрачки расширены так, что за ними не видно болотной зелени. Не дергается даже, когда Брэдли кладет руку на его плечо. И когда кладет его к себе на колени, вернее, дергает, еще вернее — опрокидывает спиной вниз, тоже не возражает. Из этого положения очень трудно вывернуться. Особенно, если не дают этого сделать, запрокидывая голову, перехватывая руки — обе только одной своей, а вторая в волосах, — Брэдли так долго фантазировал об этом моменте, что Сузаку, не будь он уже немного не здесь, точно почувствовал бы шеей, в какую железобетонную радость вылилось это ожидание.

Джино смотрит на них с легким недоверием.

— Что ты делаешь? — мягко интересуется он, явно из тех, кого легкое полезное опьянение настраивает на миролюбивый лад, и это большая удача. Куда уж больше шума.

Но вопрос из разряда идиотских. Типичных таких вопросов Джино.

— Ты знаешь, — Брэдли сильнее стягивает волосы, крепче перехватывает руки — Сузаку начинает брыкаться, задевает ногой Джино, и тот напрягается:

— Ты это несерьезно.

— Даешь задний ход, Вайнберг?

Он такой горячий под накрывшей его лоб ладонью. Темные завитки волос слиплись на висках. Но хватит нежничать. Они ведь не для того собрались, даже этот мальчишка Вайнберг, он ведь все прекрасно понимает.

— Хочешь кусочек? — весело спрашивает его Брэдли.

Джино смотрит на них с Сузаку внимательно, оценивающе.

— Сэр Брэдли, длительное отсутствие женщин плохо на вас влияет. Вы забываете о манерах и рядом со своими коллегами, которые совершенно точно мужчины.

Два щенка. Или полтора — Сузаку сейчас не в счет. Наглые, самоуверенные щенки, что один, что второй. Получившие все по воле слепой фортуны. Правда, Сузаку еще пришлось поухаживать за принцессой и сдать Зеро. Но в остальном они бесят до кровавого тумана перед глазами почти одинаково.  
Сузаку немного больше.

— Как хочешь, — говорит Брэдли и, защелкнув на запястьях Сузаку наручники, поднимается. — Пойдем, номер.

Джино фыркает, но взглядом их провожает, даже привстает, опираясь на спинку дивана так, чтобы видеть соседнюю комнату в широком проеме арки.  
Брэдли не собирается ни прятаться, ни стесняться. По правде сказать, в его планы входит присутствие Джино. Остановившись у кровати, он разворачивает Сузаку к себе лицом: да его действительно накрыло, не надо быть медиком, чтобы понять. Брэдли отсыпал ему полную дозу. Чтобы на всю ночь. Он притягивает Сузаку ближе, глубоко вдыхает, склонившись к завиткам за ухом, и чувствует несильный толчок в грудь — Сузаку отталкивает его.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — Брэдли заламывает его руку, сдавливает над косточкой у запястья. — После вонючих казарм, сахарной принцессы и половины императорских наследников я тебе не нравлюсь, шлюха?

Он сжимает Сузаку между ног, ловя дрожь чужого тела, и Сузаку, кажется, просит его остановиться, или это просит Джино — и только стряхивая чужую руку со своего локтя, Брэдли разжимает пальцы.

— Будешь первым? — предлагает он.

Джино сомневается. Боится за что-то куда более хрупкое, чем яйца, то, что называют в народе дружбой или как-то так. Но он и не уходит. Забирает лицо Сузаку в обе ладони, успокаивающе гладит, проводя большим пальцем по скуле, та еще картина. Брэдли бросает одну из подушек на середину огромной, словно специально поставленной для групповых оргий кровати. Странно, он не помнит, чтобы рыцарей размещали в номерах для молодоженов. Ну и ну. В его номере такое же стоит? Это было бы удобно. У траходрома подходящая резная спинка.

Брэдли прижимается к спине Сузаку, выдергивает заправленную за пояс рубашку, запускает под нее руки — он такой гладкий и теплый здесь, в прогибе поясницы, под пальцами твердеют мышцы, когда Брэдли проводит всей ладонью вверх вдоль позвонков. Сузаку передергивает плечами, пытается отстраниться, только теснее прижимается к Джино. Все чешется, понятно. Совсем все. Брэдли устраивается у изголовья, тянет Сузаку к себе за цепочку, укладывая на кровать, и тот бессильно протягивает вперед руки, опускаясь на вышитое монограммами одеяло.

Джино покрывает поцелуями то самое место над ремнем, чуть ли не вылизывает.

— Рыбой пахнет? — не выдерживает Брэдли.

Ответа не слышит — голова Сузаку почти между его ног, уже трется щекой о бедро, сквозь ткань согревая неестественным жаром. Брэдли подтягивает его чуть выше, и Сузаку опирается на локти, подставляет под грубую ласку шею и плечи. Низко-низко опустив голову. Так, что волосы касаются чужих коленей.

Они раздевают его ниже пояса. Сузаку в их руках податлив, словно разогретая глина. Брэдли забавляет, как тщательно он соблюдает инструкцию к комбинезону пилота — начисто выбрит в рекомендованных местах. И как нетерпеливо вжимается бедрами в подушку, в одних наручниках и сползшей с плеч рубашке. Как рвано и длинно выдыхает, когда Джино ведет языком по едва обозначенной ямке над поясницей. Впрочем, последнее уже начинает злить.

— Уже трахал его?

— Нет, — Джино закатывает глаза.

— Тогда поторопись, пока я не передумал.

Джино нарочито неторопливо размазывает щедрую порцию прозрачного геля между ягодиц Сузаку, растирает остатки по своему члену, замирает, будто в нерешительности — Брэдли так и не понял, сколько в этом притворства, а сколько задавленной, простой робости перед новыми ощущениями, он даже не мог сказать, девственник ли Джино до сих пор, — смотрит, прищурившись:

— Тебе хорошо видно?

— Мне видно прекрасно.

Он сильнее стягивает волосы Сузаку, как только Джино входит, плавно и неглубоко, будто компенсирует эту осторожность.

— Сильнее.

— Не хочу… порвать его, — отвечает Джино.

Его дыхание сбито, как же быстро все происходит у этих юнцов. Еще кончит через минуту. Это все испортит.

Сузаку вздрагивает всем телом от каждого, даже самого слабого толчка. Брэдли чувствует каждое его движение, и это уже слишком много, слишком тесно, слишком горячо; он расстегивает молнию и за подбородок приподнимает голову Сузаку. Взгляд снизу вверх — именно такой, каким Брэдли мечтал его увидеть, почти испуганным, — и головка члена упирается в губы, приоткрытые в очередном жадном вдохе. Дыхание обжигает. Так хочется трахнуть его в рот, по-настоящему, толкаясь в горло и слыша сдавленные протестующие звуки, обязательно протестующие, он должен сопротивляться, иначе это не весело.

— Бери его, — говорит он, и Джино замирает на пару мгновений, пока Сузаку нехотя обхватывает головку губами.

Почти неощутимо. У него слишком мягкие губы, и он не старается. Брэдли, толкнувшись глубже, задевает зубы, боль приводит в чувство, как удар кнута.

— Чтоб тебя черти в аду драли, — со свистом втягивает он воздух. — Впервые вижу жалованного британнца, который так плохо сосет. Кто их пускает в приличное общество?

— Осторожнее, сэр Брэдли, — улыбается Джино. — Можете оцарапаться.

Когда он склоняется особенно низко, толкаясь глубоко и размеренно, его косички касаются спины Сузаку. Это зрелище щекочет все нервные окончания разом.

Рука сама тянется к бедру и нащупывает кинжал.

— Аккуратнее теперь, — говорит он, приставив острие к горлу Сузаку. — Вы оба.

И откровенно наслаждается секундной оторопью Джино. Впервые искренне улыбаясь этому идиоту.

— Убери это.

— Все в порядке. Не останавливайся, Вайнберг.

Джино делает глубокий вдох и несмело подается вперед, не отрывая взгляда от кинжала. Совсем немного страха, просто чтобы разбавить любовную идиллию, в которую слились эти двое. Немного остроты — и Сузаку, двигаясь в такт движениям Джино, проводит раскрытыми губами по все длине члена, это не отсос с проглотом, но это приятно, это приятнее, чем Брэдли мог представить. Не вообще, конечно, а в конкретном исполнении. Губы у Сузаку уже покрасневшие и влажные, на скулах проступает неровный румянец, словно следы от чьей-то крепкой хватки. Брэдли не помнит, когда успел похватать его за лицо. Он помнит, что кожа на щеках мягкая и теплая, самая обычная, а губы… проклятье, когда он касается только кончиком языка, кажется, что никакой глубокой глотки не надо.

— Хватит, выходи, — говорит он Джино. — Если ты в него кончишь, я его порежу.

Он, не задумываясь, сделает, как обещал. Он сделает даже больше.

Джино морщится, но слушается. Оставляет липкие влажные следы на зализанном и зацелованном месте над поясницей и слезает с кровати.

— Он не умрет? — спохватывается по дороге в ванную комнату.

Брэдли требуется секунда, чтобы врубиться.

— От этого порошка никто еще не умирал.

Джино вздыхает:

— Я имею в виду, что он не умрет, пока я вас оставлю наедине.

— Проваливай, — Брэдли отворачивается от него и добавляет, доверительно склонившись к уху Сузаку. — А это уже другой вопрос, одиннадцатый.

Не удержавшись, прикусывает мочку, и сильнее, чем собирался. Сузаку дрожит. Он сам еще не кончил, но Брэдли не собирается ему помогать. Каждый сам за себя. Он обтирает спину Сузаку измятой рубашкой, ставит его на колени и тянет на себя, придерживая за бедра. Сузаку опирается на локти, зажимает в кулаках простыню, он напряжен так, что Брэдли невольно обращает на это внимание.

Эта пассивное сопротивление еще сильнее заводит.

Он растягивает средним и указательным края влажного отверстия, пальцы сразу пачкаются в геле, который от души налил Джино. Только сейчас гель теплый, согретый горячим, действительно горячим, во всех отношениях, телом. И это тело охотно принимает в себя, несмотря на то, что там думает — если может — его хозяин. Его дрожь передается Брэдли. Горячий, мягкий изнутри и все еще такой узкий, что поначалу кажется, что целиком не поместится, Брэдли даже становятся понятны все бесящие предосторожности Джино, но еще один толчок бедрами, и он внутри, до основания.

А быть внутри — значит обладать полной властью.

Сузаку не понравился ему с первого дня. Скучный, высокомерный, с длинным шлейфом из выдуманных и реальных неприглядных фактов биографии. Он бы хорошо смотрелся с кляпом во рту и толстым хером в заднице, в таком положении сохранить лицо потруднее будет, чем на приеме у Императора.

— Хороший полицейский ушел, — Брэдли прогибает Сузаку в пояснице, словно проверяет на прочность. — Но ведь мы знаем, что ты любишь плохих?

Он готов держать пари на что угодно, что дрожащие губы Сузаку складывают два простых слова «Еще» и «Пожалуйста» вместе.

С того первого дня Брэдли почти не поменял мнение. Разве что правда об истинной природе его глубокой неприязни временами покалывала глаза. Ну что же, он нашел этой правде достойное применение — затолкал ее в Сузаку. Там ей самое место.

Сузаку тихо всхлипывает, вытянувшись под ним, разжав, наконец, пальцы и перестав зажиматься. Его плечи подрагивают, когда Брэдли вынимает и вставляет снова. Брэдли делает так не единожды, ему нравятся ощущения «как в первый раз». Ему до безумия, до помутнения рассудка, нравится опускаться всем весом, прижимать к кровати и трахать, наращивая темп, забывая вдыхать и выдыхать, прикусывая за ухом — там, где от кинжала остался крошечный порез. Оставлять свои метки. Оставлять свой запах. Оставлять память.

Он остается лежать на Сузаку и после того, как кончает. Не хочет выпускать из рук. На шее Сузаку розовеет свежий укус, и Брэдли лениво наблюдает, как Джино приникает к нему губами. Такая нежность выше его понимания, но пусть. Он все-таки выпускает Сузаку и вытягивается на свободной половине кровати. На редкость удобный траходром.

Джино откидывается на подушки у изголовья, сажает на себя Сузаку, закидывая его по-прежнему скованные наручниками руки себе на шею, медленно, с таким наслаждением целует, будто не видел, что делали эти губы с членом Брэдли. Или видел, и ему плевать. Он целует так, словно они одни в этой комнате и этом мире, и Сузаку отвечает ему и сам трется о его живот вставшим членом.

— Вот оно что, — замечает Джино и несильно сжимает его член. — Кроме меня совсем некому о тебе позаботиться?

Он знает о Сузаку то, чего не знает Брэдли, это видно. Для Джино он другой. Брэдли не представляет, какая такая другая сторона может быть у равнодушной твари с вечно прохладной — до этой ночи — кожей.  
Ему это попросту неинтересно.

Брэдли протягивает руку и перекидывает цепочку наручников через один из узорных зубцов изголовья, вздергивая руки Сузаку выше. Эта поза уже не так удобна, но эти двое не замечают. Джино приподнимает за бедра Сузаку, насаживая на свой снова твердый член. Брэдли видит, как Сузаку закусывает губу и осторожно, словно боясь потерять равновесие, хотя Джино поддерживает его, садится. Они оба красивы сейчас, когда не издают никаких звуков, кроме учащенного дыхания. Брэдли гладит Сузаку по спине, из чистого любопытства — или пробуя отвлечь, — и Сузаку уже не застывает, наоборот, подставляется под настойчивые прикосновения. Брэдли ощупывает все, что еще не успел помять, с силой стискивает ягодицы — надо было догадаться сделать так при свидетелях, еще в первый день. Дотрагивается до натянутой вокруг члена тонкой, почти прозрачной кожи. Потом прижимается членом.

— А если мы…

— Нет, — Сузаку возвращается голос, еще хриплый и слабый, он вздрагивает всем телом, но в его положении не увернешься.

Джино ворчит:

— Отвали. Не сейчас. В другой раз.

— Ловлю на слове, — усмехается Брэдли и, перегнувшись через Сузаку, расстегивает наручники, стаскивает с него рубашку и заводит обе его руки за спину, заставляя отклониться назад, прижаться к себе.

Они кончают почти одновременно, все трое — Брэдли на пальцы Сузаку, Сузаку на живот и грудь Джино, и Джино в Сузаку, привставая и жмурясь от удовольствия.

Они трахаются, как последние люди на Земле, всю ночь напролет, меняя позы и оставляя только одно неизменным — Сузаку посередине. Не хотят коснуться друг друга даже случайно. Там, где Джино дотрагивается самыми кончиками пальцев, Брэдли оставляет багровые вмятины от ногтей. Он кусает губы Сузаку, пробует горьковатый привкус собственной спермы, и отвращение только подстегивает все чувства, возбуждает так, будто не было нескольких разрядок подряд.

Когда они ложатся, сбросив скомканное одеяло на пол, сквозь жалюзи уже пробиваются первые слабые лучи. Джино спит, перекинув руку через Сузаку, дышит глубоко и спокойно, из них троих он единственный, кто может уснуть сразу после такого.

— Эй, Сузаку, — говорит Брэдли.

Имя колет язык, как острая льдинка, и он решает больше никогда не произносить его вслух.

— Ненавижу тебя, ты знаешь? Поймаю без твоего дружка — пожалеешь, что не умер сегодня.

Сузаку долго смотрит на него, именно на него, а не сквозь, уже не тем бессмысленным взглядом. Он слишком серьезен. Номер, у которого еще час назад вытекала изо рта и задницы британнская сперма самого высокого класса, должен быть хотя бы немного счастливее и благодарнее, не так ли?

— Я запомню это, сэр Брэдли.

Угроза или приглашение на следующий раунд, стоит ли перерезать ему горло здесь и сейчас или посмотреть, что еще он позволит с собой вытворять, пока будет смотреть своими злыми глазами — Брэдли решает, дотягиваясь до рукояти спрятанного под подушкой кинжала. Сталь ложится в пальцы не хуже плоти и тоже требует правильных ножен.

Сузаку первый прекращает игру в молчаливое созерцание и закрывает глаза. Рядом с белокожим блондином он кажется еще смуглее, темные брови и ресницы выделяются в утреннем полусвете. И сжатые в узкую полоску губы, созданные для того, чтобы повторять придуманные другими правила. Брэдли наклоняется к ним, размеренное дыхание опаляет его лицо. Он чует свой запах на другом человеке, и это больше, чем любовь, или ненависть, или жажда обладания.

Это как отнять чью-то жизнь.

Только лучше.


End file.
